


Dream Overlapping Madness

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010), Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Arthur learns why Dom is so adamant about keeping his grip on reality,





	Dream Overlapping Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s "[any, any, two characters played by the same actor are related](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/62609.html?thread=2943121&format=light#cmt2943121)"

Cobb was in the middle of working on a design for another dream landscape when the call came from his sister. Arthur gave him his space to take it, but from the pitch of the murmurs he could hear, it wasn't good news.

A moment later, Cobb came back to the workshop, wiping a hand across his face.

"Something happen?" Arthur asked.

"My great-uncle Teddy Daniels, on my mother's side just passed away," Cobb replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, were you close?"

Cobb shook his head, wearily. "No, not really: he'd been sick for a while, sick in his mind. He lost his wife a while back and it was just downhill from there: he was a U.S. Marshall, or at least he claimed he'd been one. The man was sick in his mind and it was hard to tell what was true and what he thought was real."

Arthur nodded, glancing at Cobb's totem: this likely why he was so hung up on keeping his sanity, on keeping one foot firmly in the waking world. Or as firmly as they could in this line of work. "You need to take some time just to process this?" he asked.

"No, I'll manage: best to keep doing what you would have been doing anyway, when something like this happens," Cobb replied, reaching for an X-acto knife and a piece of foam board, going back to working on the model they'd been building, a hospital layout for their next job...


End file.
